Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 514 - Irish Gluten
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 514 - Irish Gluten is the five-hundred fourteenth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-fourth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Surrounded Kurt waits ages for Wolfie to bark, and when he does a Creeper jumps down and pushes Wolfie out of the way. Kurt kills it and leaves the Hidey Hole where he kills a second Creeper, and picks up Wolfie to flee after seeing a third. He mentions the fog key again, and reminds everybody that F3 will not happen until FLoB-athon. Kurt also notes that comments on violence pertaining to guns last episode happened before the latest shooting in Oregon. So, he spent time in last episode's comments debating people, and thinks the series is not a good venue for those serious debates. Question: What is the first car you've ever owned? He owned too Chevy Cavalier 2-door Coupe's, the first one was a '91, the next one was a '04. Question: What is your favorite car that you've ever owned? Kurt's current Subaru CrossTrek is his favorite, and did not the black interior car with silver reflection because of the Phoenix heat. However, the steering wheel is too-plastic-y for Kurt. Unfortunately for Kurt, the 2016 CrossTrek fixes those issues. Question: What kind of still camera do you own? Are you thinking of doing any more panoramas in your new environments? If you could buy any camera or camera gear, what would it be? Kurt had a Canon, but got a camera that had a recall issue a few years ago. Even though his camera was very old, he sent it in and Canon fixed it free of charge. He also has the idea to film a hike, which might make for a good vlog. Question: Since you're gluten free, do you choose your travel destinations based on the accessibility to gluten free food? Or do you just travel wherever you need and cross your fingers regarding food accommodations? I ask because here in Ireland we have the highest incidence of celiac disease in the world. There are many gluten free restaurants and menu options in regular restaurants and also groceries stock shelves of 'affordable' gluten free options Kurt does not allow himself to be restricted by gluten free options, and mentions how in Seattle there are not that many gluten free options. Portland, however, was overflowing with those options. Questions: Do you listen to local radio stations? If so, what kind of music do you like to listen to? Only in the car Kurt sometimes is forced to listen to radio, and laments the frequency of songs being played. Question: Are you excited about Nickelodeon's announcement that they are going to re-air old 90's cartoons on a channel called Splat? Kurt is not excited because he does not watch a lot of tv. Trivia * The end slate links to DiRT Rally Career Mode - Over The Wall! - 37 and Kurt Plays Forza Motorsport 6 - 01 - Cheating Emissions!